


Baby Don't Worry (Everyone's Watching)

by OmegaZandie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Exhibitionism, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nightclub AU, OKAY HERE GOES, Pastel Baekhyun, Public Sex, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, supposed to be pure smut, tattooed yixing, why do all my stories end up fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9915530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaZandie/pseuds/OmegaZandie
Summary: Baekhyun arrives at the club drunk.Baekhyun leaves the club wrapped up in Yixing's arms.Everything else stays between them - and everyone else at the club.(Alternatively titled: Kind Of Obvious)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so first off, I am sorry  
> Secondly, I am posting this at 2 am instead of sleeping so any mistakes will be corrected later  
> Thirdly (and most importantly), I understand that in all of my smutty fics not everything is accurate and sometimes I miss important details out (like lube, definitely lube), but I try so please be nice okay I'm just a slightly sexually frustrated guy trying to make his way in the world T-T

It was kind of obvious, looking back over the earlier events of that night. Yes, definitely kind of obvious, almost entirely kind of obvious, you could say. He should have seen it coming, although in retrospect, he kind of did. He kind of saw the way the man at the table held himself with slight reservation, he kind of saw the eager glimmer of hope in the man's eyes as he stalked his way over, he kind of saw the nervous tick and the way the man's tongue skimmed his pierced bottom lip as Baekhyun raked his eyes over the other's figure. He kind of saw it all. Kind of. Never fully seeing, never fully noticing; it was all just kind of there, kind of acknowledged, then kind of ignored.

Never one to turn down a good night out, Baekhyun had rushed off to get ready the exact same second his friends had uttered the words _'nightclub', 'you'_ and _'coming'_ posed together in a question. The pair had stood in the hallway, knowing smiles tugging at their lips as they watched the shorter man bolt into the bathroom, exclaiming something about showers and outfits and makeup; neither fully understood the ramblings but were grateful for the company.

By the time the trio arrived at the club, Baekhyun was already half past sober and quarter to falling over his own feet. The allure of the floor, the pulsing bodies that seemed to breathe as one were what pulled him in, away from his friends, and when a man no smaller than himself slipped his way into his arms, Baekhyun was more than content to sway and grind along with the warmth. With his focus far from landing upon the body against him, Baekhyun found himself transfixed by the lights, flashes of blue and pink and green and yellow dazzling his sights leaving him smiling blindly into absolutely nothing, although the heat and friction was welcomed nonetheless.

When the pressure builds up in his throat and clogs his airways, when his chest becomes too tight and when his head begins to ache, is when Baekhyun pulls himself away from the pulse beneath him, much to the other's displeasure. The groan of dissatisfaction is duly noted but paid no heed as he stumbles towards the door.

The air hits him like ice, melting and sobering against the burn of his skin and it's what he needs for his head to clear. Not completely, no, the alcohol still remains in his blood but his eyes don't blur and his words don't slur just as much as they did when he entered. It's a few more moments, a few more long moments before he returns. When he does, the floor is still full and beating as if he never left, he decides to move to the bar.

One drink is all he orders, something sickly and braving an alarming shade of pink. He's not sure he should drink it but does so anyway. It doesn't taste good and makes the back of his throat burn from his tongue to his chest. He doesn't order another.

Opting for a seat, he takes his place at the end of the bar, near enough to keep the attention of the bartender but far enough to escape the prying eyes searching for something to prey on. The catch of the night; it's his turn to hunt for.

A few catch his eye. First, a slim built tan boy, probably no more than nineteen, a fair whack taller than himself but Baekhyun assures himself he could take it if he wanted. With a shake of his head, he decides to pass, searching the floor for the next. A shorter man now, friendly eyes and a catlike smile; attractive too, but boisterous, the sway of the man's hips more a heady rocking than the slow grind Baekhyun yearns for tonight. Pass. He scans the floor for a while longer, eventually groaning into the air, worrying his lip with frustration.

The waitress glides past, tray in hand, startling him from his state of dismay. Following her rear with near defeat in his eyes, Baekhyun's sights land upon broad shoulders sat down before her. She leans to place a drink on the table, but his eyes don't pay attention to the contents of the glass and more the piercing that clinks against it as the man at the table takes a mouthful. The waitress walks away and Baekhyun doesn't watch her anymore.

He eyes up pale skin adorned with ink, with silver and with a remarkable lack of material. Discontent gone, fascination now bubbles under the surface and Baekhyun wants a taste. He moves slowly; there's no rush, he has time. With a swing and a stagger, he makes his way towards the object of his interest, seating himself wordlessly across the table. Past raven hair he can see the eyes don't move, don't flicker upwards to glance at the new company, but the lip worries and Baekhyun finds himself mirroring the action.

Black designs of skulls and roses and pretty girls make his head swirl and he fights to bite back a groan. The glass is lifted again and he watches as the lips twitch into a hesitant smile when he finds his fingers wandering to trace the patterns in front of him. He doesn't pull back when the other finally looks up, nor does he move his eyes from the lips ahead. Soft.

"Scary." It's no more than a whisper against the thumping beat surrounding the pair but it's noticed well enough and the smile quirks further, the cheek dimples and Baekhyun notes it's only on one side. He doesn't move his hand from the patterned skin.

"Not so much-" He watches as a tongue darts out, catching on the silver ring as it wets the lower lip, there’s a pause, "However, you... Well, you look like you could kill a man a million ways with just your bare hands." It’s slow, every word dancing around the other’s lips and it’s enough to have Baekhyun pulling the man into his lap as soon as the last syllable tumbles to the floor.  

It has the man endeared to him, Baekhyun's interest is piqued and he can feel himself straining half hard against his jeans already. It was destined to end like this, he knew it from the start and yet he revels in every second it drags out.

Soon, he finds his chest flushed against the other's, his lips on his neck and his teeth scraping down the vein under yet more black ink. His back burns, but the cool hands sliding under his shirt, drifting softly down the bump of his spine chill him to the core and he shivers. Cotton pink hair sticks to his forehead in a cold sweat and fingers leave his back to swipe away a stray strand only to get caught in between his mouth which wraps them slowly before departing to join lips.

It’s slow with hands guiding hips down together while teeth pull at silver. Their breaths become shared and whines are barely audible over the bass and drum, drowning between the cracks, but enough to ignite the heat in their guts. It’s a game of push and pull and Baekhyun is willing to play, slipping his hands from muscled hips to soft flesh where he digs his fingers in and kneads his hands down. And it’s rewarding, to say the least, hips jolt forwards, grinding harshly downwards and the friction is nearly enough. Nearly.

A bitten back whimper is pulled from the other’s lips when Baekhyun slips his hands underneath offending material and grasps desperately to feel the warmth of skin. It’s not gentle when he presses the tips of his fingers down or when his nails dig crescents into already marked skin.

Feeling the other shake and shiver as his hands work without thought, the smaller man notes how they are a contradiction in themselves; one is small and slim with cotton candy hair and skin as pale as milk where the other is taller, broader with arms decorated and lips adorning silver rings. It must be quite a sight to watch as Baekhyun breaks him down, dominates him and bends him with just his lips.

It doesn’t take long for Baekhyun to have the other on his knees, in between his own and what a sight it is. Leaned back with wide eyes, the smaller watches as slim fingers pull down the zipper. When he’s pulled out from his pants Baekhyun starts, his untainted skin a vast contrast to the ornamented hands undoing him with every stroke.

They’re hidden well enough, a table blocking the view of anyone important enough to intervene. Some still notice however, faint whispers pass but no more, a few stop to watch but none long enough to draw more attention. Fingers knot in black hair as he pushes the other down. He doesn’t have to ask, doesn’t have to speak; the message is understood and Baekhyun sucks his lower lip to catch between his teeth as a hot tongue begins to tease. And, _oh_ , it’s enough to finish him there.

Embarrassingly close to tipping himself over, Baekhyun pulls the other up after only a few minutes, placing him back upon his lap. Chapped lips mouth along the other’s nape, chest pressed firmly against the taller’s back.

It should feel shameful the way he hauls down the other’s pants, not fully of course, but just enough. A grin presses his lips when he finds the other wearing nothing underneath. Palming harshly, grinding down the heel of his hand into the taller’s groin, he pries at already parted lips with his fingertips, gentle praises of _‘good’_ and _‘suck’_ spill from his own as he feels that same hot tongue from before lapping softly at each digit.

As he watches a line of spit drip from his fingers to the other’s mouth, Baekhyun pushes him forward against the table. Slick fingers drift slowly down to tease shaking thighs, a gentle nudge; a request. A nod is all he needs before he slowly pushes in, just one, only one, for now. He stirs when the other pushes down, pushes back and asks for more. Trying to be gentle, he teases with another, a whimper snakes its way into his ears and he pulls back only to add another.

Everything burns inside of him to push himself deep, to relentlessly fuck in and drag out, slow. He takes his time, he’s gentle – somehow.

His head no longer spins from the alcohol alone when he pushes a third in but the way the other hisses, groans and tenses is enough to make his head swoon. He stills, a gentle rock of his hips against his hand is enough to move the fingers inside, it’s careful and all the while he presses his lips to the shell of his ear and rubs his palm down in circles. Another groan tells him enough and he pulls away.

“Please-”

Quiet, barely there, but enough. Baekhyun complies, not needing more. He looks around; people are glancing over, some looking for longer, some ignoring altogether. He feels his chest swell as he spits into his palm, rubbing it over the length as he turns his attention back to the man in his lap.

The pleading look he receives is plenty and he pulls the man closer. Firm fingers brace the taller’s hip while the others guide him in. When he breaches, the other man can’t seem to help but cry out; it’s slow, it burns, it’s tight. Perfect.

“What’s your name, baby?” Baekhyun purrs once fully seated. It’s an odd question; obvious from the way the other stills, pulling at his piercing with his teeth. His hips circle while he waits and blown eyes cast down to the plump flesh flushed against his hips; he feels himself twitch. The other feels it too and gasps slightly, jutting his hips back involuntarily. He listens as shaky breaths attempt to collect him.

“Yixing.”

It’s calmer than expected, more controlled than expected and steadier than expected; much too steady for his liking and Baekhyun lifts Yixing’s hips upwards, pulling him away. A whine leaves Yixing’s lips when he feels himself emptying, squeezing only the head and no more. And when the shorter slams him back down, he’s glad the music is so loud; a near feral scream tears its way through his throat and Baekhyun preens at the response.

“Tell me, Yixing-” It’s calculated; matching the other’s earlier calm. Baekhyun is in control and Yixing needs to know. Gradually the smaller begins to buck his hips.

“Do you like it when people watch me fucking you?”

A Thrust. A whimper.

“Hm? Do you? Like it when I break you apart for everyone to see?”

Another thrust and a broken off moan.

“God, you’re such a slut.”

He already knows, the desperate canting of the other’s hips against his own only serves as further proof. He doesn’t need it, but by god he _needs_ it and Baekhyun pushes himself further, lifting Yixing so his feet hover from the floor before pulling him down again. Pulling the taller backward against his chest, he pulls himself back in, nails dragging down the patterns on Yixing’s arms; marking up already marked skin.

“Answer me, Yixing.”

Yixing leans back into the touch, lolling head swooning on the shorter’s shoulder; his lips parted and wet, the burning in his throat almost too much to bear, his legs feel weak and he knows, already, he won’t last much longer. He turns his head, mouthing at the ear; it’s all he can do, whimpering out feeble murmurs of _‘yes’_ and _‘fuck’_ and _‘please’_ and _‘more’_ and it’s enough to get the smaller to drag all the way out slowly before slamming back inside, repeating over and over.

Raising his head away from Yixing momentarily, Baekhyun lets his eyes wander, silently warning _‘this is mine’_ as he grinds himself down, feeling the other pushing back. He’s trying to get more and Baekhyun would laugh if it wasn’t for the feeling of the other tightening around him suddenly. One more, two more, three more harsh thrusts is all it takes to get Yixing spilling himself into the front of his pants, blissfully unaware of the now substantial audience they have amassed he bucks backwards.

Needless to say, Baekhyun isn’t far behind, choking off a groan, he stills inside the other as he finishes and Yixing whines when he feels the throbbing filling him up. Slouched back, the pair collapse together. Breaths hang heavy in the air and slowly the crowd begins to break apart now that the show’s over. Sweat soaked cotton hair mats against the back of Yixing’s neck and he turns to nip at the lips behind him; it’s soft, playful - unorthodox for acquaintances of only an hour and a half, but it’s welcomed by both parties.

“Definitely scary-” Baekhyun smirks, softening slowly, still seated inside Yixing and not intending to move any time soon. Teeth bite at his lower lip and he groans softly when Yixing circles his hips agonisingly slowly, edging his overstimulation but it’s not like he really cares.

“Shut up-“ It’s soft again, with a smile as Yixing tugs at his lip piercing again. Maybe, Baekhyun thinks as he pulls away, zipping up his fly – not caring for cleaning up, maybe Yixing’s not all that scary.

Well, it was kind of obvious, wasn’t it?


End file.
